Heart perfusion magnetic resonance imaging techniques are widely used in heart disease diagnosis. However, MR images may include distortion and/or artifacts, which may cause misdiagnose. Thus, it may be desirable to develop systems and methods that process and correct MR images, thereby improving the quality of MR images.